Slow Dancing
by HippyPottermus
Summary: Wishing of a heart begins a night of slow dancing. Ginny is brought to the ball and dancing only wishes for more. dg. t for later. Soon to be revised.
1. Amazed Dancing

**Slow Dancing 

* * *

**

**Dancing with the feet is one thing, but dancing with the heart is another**."

* * *

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Ginny didn't have a date. She was moping around the whole morning and now the whole evening. All she was doing was laying on her bed, as her roommates came in and started getting ready for the ball. She closed her curtains around her bed and casted a charm to silence their talking about the ball, and their dresses, and their dates. Once they left, she crawled out of bed and made her way down to the commom room. She noticed it was deserted. She walked over to the chair closet to the fire. The fire sparked and danced in the dark. It only made her think about the ball again.

She stood up and went over to a table and sat. She noticed there was book on the table that wasn't there before. She studied the book. It was a black leather-bound book with gold lettering. She flipped the book open... _It's all in your mind..._ **'Okay...'** she thought and closed the book. When she turned to walk away, she saw the book on another table in front of her. She was starting to get a little freaked out. She had a bad experience with a book. She slowly walked to the book. As she approached it, the book opened itself to a page. A little scared, she read the passage.

* * *

_The mind is telling of what we want, And we believe it. When it is cold, it really isn't. When it is scary, it isn't. When it is lonely, it isn't. It's all in your mind. The mind is only working to please you. You think what you want and your mind agrees. When you wish, you use your mind. But of course that won't work. _

_It's your heart. The heart is the truth. Though through your life, your heart will tell you so many different things. But later, it reveals things that are wonderful. And your mind is what makes you think differently. So when you want for something, your heart is the only thing that'll make it true.

* * *

_

**'Wow.'** Ginny thought as she closed the book. **'My heart..'** Oh how much she wanted to go to the ball. She closed her eyes and wished with all heart. When she opened them she was outside the Great Hall. She looked down to see herself in a beautiful white gown with gloves. Her hair was styled in a bun and her make-up was done. She wore white short heeled shoes. Ginny took a deep breath and walked into the hall. The whole school stopped for a moment. She looked around the room at the staring and mumbling. When she took another step, it seemed to trigger something, because most of the guys there all came up to her and asked her for a dance. She lightly (and panically) chuckled and refused them. She didn't want to dance with them. The one person she wanted to dance with was one that would make a major impact on the history of Hogwarts. She thought again about the passage she read earlier. But before she could do anything, she saw the infamous Draco Malfoy walk over to her.

"Well, well, Weasley. Good evening." He said as he approached her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing much, Weasley. I wish to dance with you." He held out his hand.

Ginny scoffed. **'Dance with me? Ha!' **she thought.

"Well, what do you say, Ginerva?" He said her name with all devotion.

"All right. Fine." She took his hand. He slowly led her out to the dance floor. They began to dance slow, as all the eyes of the school watched them.

Oh, what was this feeling young Ginny Weasley felt? She felt protected and safe in the arms of an enemy. **'How odd.'** She thought. She was swaying with this boy, this man, whom never looked at her, only to insult her, her friends, or her family. Those gray eyes that swirled with compassion and care. Can she see that in eyes that seemed so cold and lifeless? His hands, so soft and gentle, caressed her back and hand. The room felt so different. The emotions she felt danced around her as she moved with this, Draco Malfoy. He smiled, lightly amused. How confused she was, to not understand what was happening around her.

_Everytime our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel howmuch you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you _

The smell of you skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time everytime  
i wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

She was taken by surprise as he twirled her and dipped her. He moved so gracefully with her. All his adoration in a dance. **'Was it a dance anymore?'** she wondered. It was a passion play. How lovingly he moved her. How swift, yet unhurried.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you _

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so nove with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you..

As the song slowed to a stop, their dancing slowly ceded. She looked at him longingly, speechless, seeing him in a new light. **'I wish he would kiss me.'** she thought. And as if he were reading her mind, he slowly leaned down to her and gently kissed her with affection.

_

* * *

so how is it? plz review._


	2. Dance and Kiss

**Slow Dancing**

disclaimer: (forgot to do it last time) i do not own much relating to harry potter. the song last chappie was from lonestar's amazed. so heres chapter 2.

* * *

"If to dance is to dream, then you make dreams come true"

* * *

Ginny moaned, getting lost in this kiss. She hadn't known what had gotten into her to possess her to continue to kiss him. How ever cold his heart or voice was, his kiss was completely opposite. It was sweet and warm. Gentle and compassionate. She had never been kissed like this. Did it actually have a hint of...love?

**'No, no of course not.' **she thought. **'This is Draco Malfoy. A sly slytherin. The most popular guy in the school. Everyone watches his every move! Wait a minute... if they watch _his _every move...' **

She hesitantly pulled away and looked at him. He looked as if he'd never had a kiss like that before. **'Possible?'** she asked herself. Then she took a look around. All eyes on her. Girls who liked Ginny probably thought 'O mi gosh. Ginny and Draco? Woah! Wow!' Girls who fancied Draco probably thought 'That girl is a whore.' Ginny hated girls like that. But she never said anything. She took a last look at him, and rushed out of the hall, leaving Hogwarts dumbfounded to this action.

She made her way out to the grounds. **'My goodness, who is this guy?'** she thought to herself. Well, _I'll_ tell you. He's Draco Malfoy. Slytherin God, Heir, and could have anything he wanted. He was every girl's dream and fantasy. **'Most girls.' **she reminded herself. But she had to admit, he was a fine piece of something. With his blond hair, seemingly smooth and silky. His gray (or grey), icy eyes, with that stare that sends chills down your spine. And a body, so flawless and perfect, that would make any grown woman hardly deny her physical desire of unladylike stature.

Ginny sighed as she circled the lake. She looked back at the school as the light from the dance in the Great Hall glowed. She saw the students through the windows; dancing, talking, having fun. **'Something's up.'** she concluded. The little she knew about Draco Malfoy obviously wasn't enough to help her. She turned away from the school to miss the figure from the dark shadows run toward her.

* * *

sorry its not alot. im going away this weekend and i wanted to let u guys read something b4 i left. so plz review! thank you! 


	3. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Slow Dancing**

disclaimer: must i always do this? i own nothing of harry potter. so those underpants on the lawn dont belong to me...(**looks around**).. (**sweatdrop**)

a/n: ok so im sooo sorry for the way late update. its not much but i hope its ok, u see i have this entire brainful of more great ideas. im just a little too lazy to write them heh heh(**sweatdrop**) anyway, i hope u like. but to tell u the truth, i happen to like writers' block. 0.0 the song is from Toploader. at least that's what it said.

* * *

_"We dance for laughter, we dance for tears, we dance for madness, we dance for fears, we dance for hopes, we dance for screams, we are the dancers, we create the dreams."

* * *

_  
Draco stood in the Hall as he watched her trail away. **'Why must it always be so difficult.'**, he asked himself. He slowly walked out of the hall, ignoring the stares of every other person in Hogwarts. Once he was outside the hall, the ball erupted once again with music and laughter and dance. He stared out at the darkness. He saw a shadow sweep across the grounds. **'Ginny...'**, he thought. He slowly made his way to her, not wanting to startle her. 

Ginny strolled longer aorund the lake. She looked up at the sky. The moon was seemingly odd tonight. It carried an odd glow and essense. The clouds effortlessly scooted past it, hardly ever going near it's vibe. It looked ever so bright and magical. She was so fascinated by the moon, she was startled when she heard rustling behind her in the grass and snapped a twig. She was brought back to her senses and quickly turned to face her approacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." He quickly said.

"It's..it's...alright..." Ginny replied, panting and clutching her heart.

Ginny looked at him. He was very...how you say...normal. He wasn't God-like. He wasn't a prince. He was a boy...er, guy. He stood there, watching her with worried eyes.

"What do you want?" She stated as she regained her conscienceness.

"Nothing..." he shrugged.

"Then why are you here?" She asked pointly.

He mumbled something like _'I don't know.'_ She huffed and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked following her.

"I dont know. Away." She continued to walk away, steering left and right unsure where to go.

"Why?" Draco asked, stepping in front of her.

"Because." She replied, nearly losing her temper.

"Because why?"

"Because it's hopeless talking to you if you won't talk. So I wished to find someone who would like to have a more sophisticated conversation."

"Oh.." He said, looking down. Ginny saw little sadness on his face in the moonlight. She felt a little bad. She didn't entirely mean that. She just wanted to get away. Draco Malfoy being a little civil can be uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just I want to get away." Ginny said to him.

"Away from me, right?" He said quietly.

She sighed. "From a lot. Not really you." A moment of awkward silence passed. Ginny looked around hoping something would turn their attention.

Draco slowly looked up. "Dance with me?"

"What?" Ginny asked, bewildered.

"Dance with me."

"But there's no music."

"Well make some." He said flicking his wand as music began to play. He took her hand and began to dance with her as the music played.

_We get it on most every night  
When that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight _

Everybody here is out of sight  
They don't bark and they don't bite  
They keep things loose they keep it tight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

We like our fun and we never fight  
You can't dance and stay uptight  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody was dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

We get it on most every night  
And when that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Ginny couldn't help but beam. She was having so much fun. He twirled her, he spun her, he swayed with her. Draco, too, was happy. He never thought he could be so happy. As the song came to an end, they slowly stopped pulling away from each other.

"Er...Um, thank you." Ginny said looking around, blushing.

Draco chuckled. "I should thank you." Ginny looked up and smiled. The moonlight carried around her features and she was gleaming. Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Ginny, would you like to meet me tomorrow in front of the hall?" He asked a moment later.

"What for?" Ginny said.

Draco shrugged. "To spend some time together, I guess. To get to know each other."

"Oh, Alright. I'd like to do that."

"Really?" He said, a little anxiously.

"Yeah. It'd be fun, " she said, playing with the bell of her dress.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He leaned in forward and planted a little kiss on her cheek. Ginny, again, blushed furiously. He turned and walked away. Ginny reached up and touched the spot he has kissed her. It tingled at her touch. Ginny lightly smiled again. She was going to spend some time with Draco. **'Oh wait. What time did he say?'** She thought it over a while and found he never really said. He just said afternoon. When was afternoon? Afternoon could be anytime.** 'Oh goodness,' **she thought. She decided blankly she would go at noon and would find afternoon later. She sighed and glanced up at the moon to see it hidden slightly behind the clouds. She quickly then retreated back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: ok so wow, i start school tomorrow and I had just gotten off writers' block .thank goodness. so I hope you liked. Plz review by clickingthe little GO button in the bottom right of your screen. thank you! 


	4. Save the Last Dance for Me

**Slow Dancing**

**A/N: Yeah, Here's a new chapter! I've had little free time what with school and such, but yeah, I have gotten a chapter. So I hope you like it, and please, Reviewing is only a crime when you don't do it. Thank you.

* * *

**

"To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love"

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning to find her dorm filled with the light of the sun. Her roommates were snoozing delightfully for yesterday's event was a major one. Ginny slowly climbed out of her bed and placed her feet on the floor. Sitting on her bed, she searched to see what time it was. By the time on the clock on her desk, it was 8:23. Ginny stood and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got clothed, put her hair up in a slightly messy pony tail, and made her way to the Great Hall.

On her way down, she passed one or two students now and then. They smiled and said "Hi." She walked through the doors of the Great Hall. She took a seat and began to pick at food, and place then on her plate. She ate slowly, for the rush of classes were gone (for now) and she had all the time in the world. Well, not really. She had a few hours before she would meet Draco.

She finished her food and retreated to her room. Once inside, she rummaged through her trunk to find something to wear. She pulled together a nice outfit. Some dark blue jeans, a striped turtleneck shirt, jean jacket and some black shoes. She looked so casual, almost muggle-like. She looked at the clock and saw it was around 10:30 and she had some time to spare. She decided she'd go down to the library and catch up on some reading.

She made her way from the dormitory down to the common room. She was humming as she walked down the steps. She stopped when she glanced at the table in the corner of the room. Laying there was the book from the night before. She walked by and quickly ignored it. She went through the hall and got to the library. She took a seat inside and searched for a book in the pile on the desk. When she looked through it, one book seemed to stand the most. And when taking a better look at it, Ginny saw that the book was the same one she'd seen earlier in the common room. Freaked, but curious, Ginny opened the book to a random page…

* * *

"_Love is an emotion not many experience_. _Love changes the darkness into light and makes the heart fell weightless and grow wings and fly. Being understanding and tolerant in one's differences is the fuel to the fire of long lasting love. You must love till it hurts. Real love is always painful and hurts, and then it is real and pure. Love cures people; both the one who gives it and the one who receives it. A man may rule the world with a fortune for a time, but with love and kindness, he may rule the forever…"

* * *

_When she had finished she closed the book. She thought hard about the meaning of this passage. She slowly placed it down and checked her watch. She had an about less than an hour, so she decided to look through the stacks of books in the library. Her eyes feel upon Hermione's favorite book, _Hogwarts: a History_. She quickly read though pages before she closed the book and left the library. 

**Meanwhile…**

Draco, too, was getting ready. Draco felt a little woozy thinking about his rendezvous with Ginny. He hadn't known why he was so nervous. He picked out a casual look of wardrobe and fixed his hair and his clothes. He scanned himself in the mirror, adjusted his appearance and headed off to the entrance of the Great Hall.

He looked at his watch and saw it was 15 minutes till noon and he continued walking down the corridor to the hall.

5 minutes to noon, Ginny was waiting in time just to see Draco emerge from the shadows. He walked up to her and she stood up. When he reached her, he took a hold of her hands and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Hello, Ginny." He said.

Ginny was once again, blushing.

"Hello." She replied.

"Well, we're both here before noon… so I guess we can go on with the day."

Ginny nodded lightly. Draco led the way outside the halls holding Ginny's hand. She blushed ever so slightly.

On their way out, they took a strolled around the lake and grounds for a few hours. The grounds were quiet and the air breezy and cool. Sweet fragrances filled their noses and the closed in on the beautiful budded flowers that noon. Time to time they would lightly bump each other, chuckled and smiled.

"Hey Ginny, you want to go to Hogsmeade? Maybe get some snacks or drinks?"

"Oh, sure, I'd like that."

And with that, they were off…

They arrived at Hogsmeade near four thirty, due to walking slow and enjoying the scenery.

The reached The Three Broomsticks a few minutes later.

"Come on." Draco said, and he lead her inside.

The found some seats near the corner of the room.

"What would you like?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Oh, a butterbeer would be fine." She said and he left to get drinks.

Ginny looked around in the small hub. It wasn't very empty and groups of friends were all around. The lighting was a little low and soft, gentle music was playing. Ginny sighed. She was here with _Draco Malfoy_. It was hardly believable. Ginny then turned her attention to a group of boys who had just taken notice of her. One boy in particular turned frequently to look at her. Ginny foolishly turned away.

Just then the boy stood up and made his way to Ginny.

"Excuse me, my name is Thomas. I couldn't help but notice you here. What's your name?" he asked.

"Um… my name is er… Ginny." She muttered.

"Well Ginny I have to say you're very beautiful." He said

"Oh, thank you." She blushed.

"Hello." Draco greeted as he approached her with two butterbeers at hand.

"Who's this?" Draco asked, taking notice of Thomas.

"Draco, this is Thomas." Ginny said.

"Hello." Draco said again, firmly shaking the hand of Thomas.

"Hi." Thomas replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Draco, don't be so rude." Ginny butted in.

"No, no it's alright." Thomas said. "I didn't know she was accompanied by her boyfriend."

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend!" Ginny implied. Draco flinched.

"Oh. Well, since he is not you're boyfriend, could I interest you in a dance?" Thomas asked.

Ginny glanced at Draco. "Draco, is it alright?"

"Go ahead, no need to ask me."

"Thank you." Ginny said and followed Thomas into the center of the room to dance.

Draco sat down, butterbeers in hand. He placed Ginny's down on the table and took a sip of his.

He found himself talking quietly… to himself.

_You can dance, every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

He took a look at the two and saw her smile.

_You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the candlelight  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
Baby don't you know I love you so_

_  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

Draco watched them as they talked a little and still danced.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he take you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me_

_  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me._

When the music slowed and finished Ginny and the boy parted and Ginny walked back to Draco.

"Have fun?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it was pleasant." She replied.

"So you want to dance?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure!" She said a little too anxiously.

"He chuckled and took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

a/n: So Thanks guys, that was Save the Last Dance For Me By Michael Buble, but there must be other artists so yeah.. Bye! 


End file.
